Zied
"I murder, I manipulate, I destroy. Do I care? No. There are consequences for committing such a natural event. But unlike everyone and everything else.. I'm the exception." ~Zied Zied is of the four Gods, known as Seya, Daille, Tsukinode, and himself. His being acting as the complete opposite to Daille, for he is a demonic incarnate bent upon relentless destruction, pain, and death. Under the fusion of the four Gods, he upholds the darkness within one's heart, and excels that growth, in hopes of causing destruction; because of his unending desire to destroy, decimate, and obliterate all life, he is seen as the first, and foremost threat in Daille's eyes. Currently, Zied has been hidden, leaving no trace of himself behind, thus he is impossible to find. At some point, Zied had a child named Corvus, and another named Vitreus; and even more than that as he continued to run about the Multiverse, though most have died, either through Zied killing them to absorb their power or through manipulated means in indirectly killing them. Personality Like many dark Gods, Zied finds himself to be the most powerful, he cares for nothing else but himself. He is manipulative, conceited, selfish, and hateful, and has shown much more than just one goal in mind, as Daille, his opposite, has tried to thwart his plots for countless ages, though once one is finished, another two or three other plots will seemingly pop out of nowhere. Zied also has a streak of leaving before anyone can actually get to him, whether it is out of fear or to spite his enemies, he has never been truly engaged in battle, leaving his powers and abilities to be shrouded in mystery. Zied's greed and desire for slaughter and complete destruction go beyond regular standards, he desires no trace of any living organism, and prefers blank emptiness. As such, he'd go as far as to destroy anything and everything that lies in his wake. In personality wise, he'd prefer if everything just died; as whatever lives out there doesn't deserve to exist. Zied has shown commendable knowledge in escaping, as he's never been caught, and he never is found; not even other Gods could discover his hiding places, as personality wise, he will have others do his work for him. A shadow within the ever expanding reaches of darkness, he continually manipulates others and works his puppets from behind the curtain. It doesn't matter if Zied's strings break, he will either just fix them or let his puppets die after they've lost their use. Finally, as a last form to his personality, Daille herself stated Zied is a coward, afraid of many things, and his fear always gets the better of him. Whether he is winning a fight or not, he'll decide to run, in Wheel of Fate, Daille stated that "Zied always runs, he never wants to fight, he wants others to fight for him. I've never caught Zied, he's always gotten away." His cowardice was so great in fact that he fears even the future, the only retribution to this fact in his cowardice is that once he desires someone to die, he will not run away, as seen when he fought and slaughtered his sister in A Stretch of Time. History/Influence (Work In Serious Progress) Zied was quite small when he was first born, having been created by Seya, he was the eldest of three, the younger children being Tsukinode and Daille. Even as a child, Zied held great hate at such a young age, and it was such that led him down a dark path. Zied on Thyria at some point, met a family, of whom he murdered, save for the father, using said father as a puppet to do his bidding, creating a man known as The Merchant, of whom Zied would constantly use to his advantage to spread chaos and distractions. And not long afterward, Zied met Scyllia, of whom he'd have Corvus with not too much later on. At some point in the past, Zied met up with Zetio, of whom he'd give priceless and powerful artifacts to, and have the First Neutral run off to give said items to the Merchant, who had been on Terralius for years. Zied eventually found his way into the Multiverse, his ultimate goal completely obscured, he set off; setting strife wherever he went, sending The Merchant to the first planet he chose, happening to be Terralius. With that, Zied set to his own chosen duties, until he came across Order, of whom he possessed. With the advantage of the wars occuring, and Ryou, having recently lost everyone, Zied, through Order, gave the powers of the Balance to Ryou, creating Arbiter. Zied, knowing full well how Ryou would react, set events in motion at that moment, creating Arbiter, who went on to destroy planets and many souls alongside. Zied would then release Order, running off to hide in the shadows and wait. Once Arbiter was freed of his rampage, Zied knew what would occur next, the formation of Control, what he had hoped for would come to pass, freezing the Multiverse completely, in a state of pure Order through use of Control. Trying to set off to get to Control in time to wipe out those who has begun to oppose Control's power, Zied was stopped by Daille, who was also trying to get to Control before Zied. Angered and rather amused, Zied boasted about how she would not make it to Control in time, and then they fought. Zied was blinded and stabbed by Daille, but Daille was blasted far away onto another planet, unable to make it in time due to his injuries by another god, Zied was angered by Daille's interfering, and the defeat of Control. To continue his attempts, he used the distraction of Eclipse and Ebonscale, to have yet another child; in the desire for it to cause problems alongside, as well as head back in time to erase the interlopers who had stopped Control in the first place. But due to Daille once more, the whole plan was interrupted the minute she appeared, and stopped Zied from going into the past, though the fight didn't last long, Zied once more ran away, his cowardice getting the better of him. Learning after that Arbiter had been broken by Inferno Pendragon's death, Zied planned to completely shatter the Balance-Keeper through use of Entropy, of whom did his job quite well alongside Morpheus, but to make matters worse onto his plot, he found out that not much later, Arbiter simply recovered. Desiring greatly that the death of the Blance-Keeper would come soon, he had a creature that had taken over a girl named Yakuro, try to kill Arbiter, though it never came to pass, the creature was soundly defeated with Arbiter and Corvus, his own son. Sometime after Arbiter's Death, Zied saw to it that the Secret of Luck, be split in half, so that Bad Luck, the Secret would begin to destroy the Multiverse piece by piece, in trying to completely annihilate Karma, Arbiter's daughter alongside. Though this was undone, he had finally begun to grow angered, all pawns were being taken down, every single thing he could throw at the ones who continually got in his way drove him beyond sanity. Zied went on to have Corvus killed in a fight with Rune, showing no remorse for his dead child, he took Corvus' body away, what he did with it afterward would be unknown. In his rage, and in being questioned to visit, Zied slaughtered Daille, his power growing exponentially as he had found himself more angry than he could ever imagine. He finally set Seya in motion, to go and awaken The Omega, and try to gain the attention of allies to go for his cause. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Godheads Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Character Category:Manipulators Category:Evil-Aligned Characters